


‘I've got scars, even though they can't always be seen’

by IHaveNiamFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Louis, Alpha Niall, M/M, Omega Harry, Omega Liam, Violence, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNiamFeels/pseuds/IHaveNiamFeels
Summary: Liam Payne is an omega who is paired off with an alpha his parents found him. After being brutally hurt and losing his way, Louis reappears in Liam's life.





	‘I've got scars, even though they can't always be seen’

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this story has multiple trigger warnings and I have made it clear throughout the story. I suggest if any of this stuff triggers you that you don't read it because I don't want to be held accountable for somebody being emotional affected by this. This is fiction and I do not own any of the boys.

(WARNINGS: DOMESTIC VIOLENCE AND MENTION OF RAPE)

‘I've got scars, even though they can't always be seen’

Liam was staring at Louis dumbfounded as he hugged his textbooks against his chest, eyes welling up and becoming damp as he listened to Louis ramble on excitedly. He shook his head and tried to stop his bottom lip from wobbling “you're just going to leave me?”   
\---  
It had all started going downhill for Liam when his best friend Louis decided to move to New York, right before they would present to themselves in front of their families. It was one of the most stressful things Liam was ever preparing himself for. Most people had signs of what they'd be, small instincts and mannerisms but Liam had no idea at all. Louis had told him he already knew what he was, he'd worked it out from his body type but Liam wasn’t convinced.

Liam presented at home one evening and he was heartbroken and disappointed the minute he found out. He presented as an omega, who were the most mistreated and abused in the A/B/O world. He was devastated. 

His parents on the other hand were delighted. They had made the decision to be in charge of finding Liam his future alpha, somebody he would bond with and be submissive too. He hated the idea but his parents had left no room for discussion.

He stopped talking to Louis the minute he found out he was an alpha, it just made him feel on edge and ill. Liam wasn’t quite sure how Louis presented as an alpha but then again he didn't know how he was an omega either.

-^- 

The day he started at his new school he noticed how light and loose the omegas around him were. How they fell into a routine so easily. The place was clean and smelt fresh, a nice wall of trees situated around the big building providing it with some closure. He was greeted by a tall and lanky brunette who was hugging a book bag against his chest “you new here?” he asked. 

Liam replied with a quick nod as his eyes averted at the taller lad’s roughed up boots. He heard him laugh as he took Liam’s hand and led him through the gates of the building “I'm Harry, I'm studying to become a therapist for troubled omegas. You?”

“I'm Liam and I'm studying mechanics.” Liam replied, eyes still averted to the floor. He felt uncomfortable, all tensed up and nowhere near as light as this Harry lad appeared to be. He fixed his empty bag strap and shuffled his feet awkwardly.

“oh no, omegas can't do an alpha's job. We all have to pick something that's suitable for us.” Harry said. Liam shot his head up and narrowed his eyes. He wished his height was a bit more on his side right now because nobody told him he couldn't do mechanics when he handed in his transfer papers. 

“fucking hell, seriously? What is with this world and stereotypes? We always have to do what other people tell us to do because it's in our instincts. Well you know what? Our instincts suck.” Liam replied as he angrily threw his bag on the floor and made his bum flop roughly into a nearby seat.

Harry frowned deeply as he took a careful seat beside Liam after he had kindly retrieved his bag for him off the floor. He gave Liam a reassuring smile as he shuffled up close “that's not it at all Liam, we do wonderful things for alphas. Though it seems like you haven't accepted what you are.” Harry said softly. Liam glanced across and noticed the nice and pink scar on Harry’s neck. It was a bond mark. He rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

“the day I found out I was determine to find a way to change it.” Liam admitted quietly. He was very rarely this angry. Actually he didn't think he'c ever been this angry before. Omegas aren't meant to be angry.

“what you are Liam is beautiful, what we do is natural. Promise.” Harry reassured as he stood up and took Liam’s hand in his own gently. 

-^-   
Liam fell into a routine with Harry, he felt lighter. Harry had told him that was what it felt like when you start to accept who you really are. Liam agreed though, he had started working himself out, discovering everything that he liked. He loved wearing baggy sweaters, that hung down past his fingers and made him have sweater paws. He loved baking and cooking and opening his home for his friends.

Liam had made friends in Harry and his alpha Niall, it took him a while to warm up to the blonde because of his obvious dominance. He would stand across the other side and avoid eye contact, just shuffling from foot to foot until Harry would come and get him. He kind of hated how everybody could read him by his body language so easily. 

He was doing child care as his preference at school, it was one of the few things on the large list that Liam liked, he couldn't believe how much omegas weren't allowed to do. Even in the childcare industry they had to have a beta working with them for the omega’s safety. Liam didn’t see how it was that big of a problem, he knew how to handle himself.

Right now Liam was sitting with Harry on the curly haired lad’s white couch. They were watching the ‘The Great British Bake Off’. It was just the two of them as Niall worked long hours in the management industry. He was a bit sniffly and emotional. His parents had found him an alpha that he knew absolutely nothing about, not even his first name. He hated the idea the day he found out.

Harry did feel sorry for him. He didn't know what it felt like because he'd known Niall since preschool. But he didn't understand how parents could take something so intimate away from their children. It completely baffled him.

“your instincts will tell you. Your body will know.” Harry reassured as he rubbed up and down Liam’s arm. 

“it isn't going to make any difference. I have to be with him.” Liam shrugged, eyes still wet and puffy as he took a sip of his tea. His sweater paws all damn from soaking up his tears earlier. Harry pulled him into a hug and sighed sadly.

-^-  
Liam was standing in front of his bedroom mirror, he was wearing the dreadful clothes his mum had picked out especially for him to wear. His hair was slicked back, pressed flat against his skull. It felt like he'd dumped a whole tube of glue on his head. He was wearing a pair of dress pants with a purple button down dress shirt tucked in, over the top he was wearing a mousy brown jacket with black converses and his cheap belt he picked up from the dollar store.

He felt like crying. This was the complete opposite of who he was, he had finally found himself, discovered who he was and was beginning to accept his body’s needs and his parents all but crushed it in one day. He took a picture and texted it to Harry with the crying and thumbs down emoji. Harry replied with the vomit one. Liam agreed.

He met his parents in the car out the front, shoving his headphones in his ears and turning the music up loudly. He closed his eyes and pressed his head back against the headrest. He was not about to listen to his mum tell him how great the alpha was for the eleventh time that day. He felt like he had her on replay.

As they pulled up at the house Liam tensed up and froze. It was a little cottage home, probably no bigger than the size of his room and the bathroom put together. The letterbox was broken and hanging off the post and there was an enormous dog barking at the front gate. He felt like he was being handed over to somebody from the mafia. 

His parents got out first and Liam followed suit. Rubbing his sweaty palms down the front of his pants. He inhaled a deep breath and wandered slowly behind his mum. He felt sick, like he was going to puke up his dinner on the floor. He didn't want to do this. He didn't need to be bound down by an alpha.

The alpha was tall, broad chested with black hair and piercing green eyes. He was a fair bit taller than Liam and he was holding a can of beer in his hand. Liam already felt the fear forming in the pit of his stomach. Harry was completely right about instincts.

“Hi, Jared is the name.” the alpha introduced, holding his hand out for Liam as he hopped down the stairs.

“Liam” he replied, giving him a quick handshake before averting his eyes to the floor. His mum and dad had began unloading his bags from the car and he wanted with all his might to shout no at the top of his lungs. Jared dragged Liam in against his chest and gripped him firmly. Liam closed his eyes tightly and started squirming, the obnoxious alpha started laughing and gripped Liam by his pressure point. The one that could make any omega become placid and calm, and this just resulted in Liam panicking internally.

He watched his parents drive away after they had bidded him goodbye with tight hugs and kisses. His eyes welled up with sad tears as he reluctantly wandered inside. Jared was unpacking Liam’s bags for him. But certain things he was laying off to the side as he dumped everything messily on the bed.

“do you have a phone?” Jared asked, Liam replied with a quick nod “give it to me.” he said firmly. Liam obeyed as he quickly handed his phone over. His body going tense again as he stood in the middle of the room, his stuff being searched through like he'd been drug busted at the airport. He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he swallowed his vomit.

(VIOLENCE STARTS HERE)

Later on whilst he was sitting in Jared’s lap unwillingly, the alpha grabbing Liam’s arse in his hands as he kissed along his neck, he asked “so, when is your next heat?” 

“I'm on suppressants.” Liam answered, he felt his face being lifted up by his hair at this point and a firm slap being slammed across his face. He willed himself not to cry as he shakily grabbed at his jaw.

“you will not be on those anymore, you hear me Liam? That's an alpha's order.” he said angrily. Liam nodded quickly, mumbling out a shaky okay as he was dragged back down against the alpha’s chest. Jared immediately started sticking his hands back down Liam’s pants and Liam squirmed uncomfortably. He took hold of his cheeks painfully “squirm again and I'll make this ten times more painful.” he yelled and all Liam could do was say sorry.

-^-   
He came wandering warily downstairs the next morning in the tiniest pair of shorts and a baggy shirt, he hadn’t seen any of his clothes put in the cupboard and he was alpha ordered into wearing these to bed. He had a very noticeable bruise on his face already. His left eye all puffy and swollen. Liam felt so violated and he hated himself. He found his way into the kitchen in the search for a bottle of water when he was roughly grabbed by the hips, fingers digging into his love handles harshly.

“what are you doing?” Jared asked, tilting Liam’s head back so he could lick down his neck and suck hickey’s into his warm skin. “you need permission to leave Liam, you go by my rules now. Hear me?” he said into the omega’s ear, Liam nodded tearfully as he was dragged back onto the couch and he felt a harsh blow against the side of his head. He had to bite his own arm to stop his loud sobs from being heard.

-^-   
The pain hadn't stopped. Jared had choked Liam until he was passed out cold on the floor and beaten him until he was bleeding from places he didn’t even know he could bleed from. Liam hadn’t once tried to fight back, it just wasn't in his nature. But today was absolutely awful, he'd just woken up with his heat and he'd locked himself in the bathroom the minute he felt it. Trying to suppress it with an ice bath as he muffled his pitiful cries with his own arm.

But it didn't last long and before he knew it the door was being forced open and Jared was scooping him out of the bath with a wicked smile. Now Liam is standing in the bathroom, staring at his sad reflection in the mirror. He had bruises everywhere, but the main thing that stood out on him now was the flaming red and fresh bond mark on his neck. He started sobbing loudly then and it hurt to cry, his whole body hurt. Every bit of him ached. 

Jared was somewhat nice to him for the first week after they'd bonded. Liam thought they might’ve been turning a new leaf until he was beaten one morning for burning toast, plates were thrown and glasses were smashed and all Liam could do was cry and tremble, stuck in the position he was in as he tried to stop everything that hit him.

He didn't think he had ever felt this unhappy before. He just mobbed around the house. It had become hard for him to do a lot of things. Like climbing into the bath or bending down to pick clothes up off the floor. He had never enjoyed weekdays as much as he did until now. Jared worked five days a week and Liam was always left at home alone. He'd been alpha ordered to not leave the house and do nothing but clean. 

When Jared wasn’t home he'd try as best he could to find his hidden phone. He was pretty certain the alpha had locked it up in the safe in the basement and Liam didn't know the damn lock code, so again he was out of luck. But he hadn't been in contact with anybody outside the rickety old house since the day he stepped foot in it. 

He ran his fingers gently over his busted lip and closed his eyes for a moment. Liam didn't know what it felt to like to live normally anymore. He didn’t know what it was even like to sit outside or read a book under a tree and he wasn't even sure if he could even talk to other people normally anymore because he was so cut off from everything.

Right now Liam was sitting in the sun room with a mug of tea, his eyes fixated on everything that was happening outside. The little boy riding his bike and the elderly woman cutting her rose bush in her front garden. He felt completely shut off from the outside world, like it was a completely different life out there.

Liam was greeted by Jared not long after who abruptly pulled the curtains closed and gave Liam a clip behind the ear and a stern growl “don't stare out windows. Somebody might see you.” he said firmly as he dragged Liam up from his chair and back into the living room “finish cleaning, for fuck sake.” he shouted, Liam flinched but obeyed.

Liam was so exhausted by the time he fell into bed that night, he immediately curled into his pillow and tried to doze off, his sleep pattern had been destroyed, he was a bit scared to sleep at night because he knew what Jared was capable of. But now he had gotten to the point where he had stopped caring, his life couldn't be anymore worse.

-^-  
“yes, yes, yes!” Liam squealed in delight as he pulled his phone from Jared’s top drawer. It had been tucked away behind some magazines. He quickly shoved it in his pocket and pushed the drawer closed. He was gleaming as he happily packed all Jared’s clothes away into their correct drawers.

“what are you all happy about now?” Jared asked from the bedroom door, his own phone in hand as he stared at Liam intensely. 

“oh, I found this shirt that I really like, I couldn't find it anywhere for ages.” Liam replied, giving Jared the best smile he could manage. The alpha flared his nostril and scoffed.

“try not to draw attention to yourself, at the end of the day. It's just a fucking shirt.” he said with an eye roll and a loud huff. He wandered off after that and Liam let his shoulders slump for a minute. 

After he finished putting all the folded clothes away he retreated to the bathroom, at this point he started a bath and held down the power button hopefully. He let out a silent cry when the little apple sign flashed up. He climbed into the bath and put his phone on mute. As he waited for his bath bomb to dissolve he watched his phone buzz up his notifications for a good two minutes.

He opened all of them first, checking them one by one, all of them bar a few were from Harry, who appeared to be trying to get in contact with Liam quite adamantly. Liam flicked opened his text messages and sucked in a quick breath.

‘H, I'm sorry I haven't been able to message u, my alpha (Jared is his name) took my phone off me the minute I arrived and I managed to steal it today. Let me just tell u, I fucking hate it. I hate him and I dont usually say I hate people but I do, I hate him so bloody much. He is the most nastiest person I have ever met, verbally, emotionally and physically. Not one part of my body hasn't being abused, the second I arrived he hit me and it hasn't stopped since. I am so scared, I barely sleep at night because I'm bloody terrified he's going to beat me in my sleep. I can't get away, I'm bound down by him, he does nothing but abuse me and treat me like shit and all I can do is sit here and accept what he gives me. Please Harry, please come and get me. I can't be here anymore.   
I love you Haz, be in touch whenever I can xx’ Liam quickly typed out and hit send. He didn't even proofread it before he stuffed his phone under his jumper and closed his eyes.

As he was getting out of the bath he checked his phone quickly and he'd received a text back from Harry ‘fuck Li, do you know your address? Is there any chance you can call the police? Try and stay as positive as possible. I'm going to try my upmost to get you back home, stay in touch Li. H xx’ 

‘No way of getting onto police bc he will hear me on the phone and probably kill me. Dont know my address bc I'm not allowed outside. All I know is the place across from ours is called ‘Sage Gardens’ and people seem to go there all the time. I think it might be a B&B. Hope that helps. Will try and keep my phone on me but there is no guarantee. Love you xx’

‘Sage Gardens, I'm on it. Will speak to you soon Liam. Be careful. I sensed something was off the minute you left. See you soon Liam xxxxxxx’

Liam remembered shutting his phone off after that to save battery before he got dressed, slipping his phone down his boxers when Jared came barging in. He shook his head as he shoved his way into the room. “you know we don't close the bathroom door Liam, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Jared asked as Liam quickly pulled his joggers up. 

Jared shoved Liam against the bassinet and grabbed his face forcibly. He stared at Liam angrily for a minute before he send a harsh slap across his face. Liam had to pinch his eyes closed to compose himself. He could feel the tears welling up behind his eyes as Jared squeezed his jaw. Eventually he let go of his face and shuffled out of the room, huffing loudly. Liam quickly pulled his long sleeved jumper on and pulled the plug out of the bath.

-^-   
“get your fucking arse here right now Liam, you are such a fuckwit! The worse omega I have ever had to be with, god. You're a useless piece of shit.” Jared yelled as he held Liam down against the wooden floor boards by his shoulders, stilling the brunette after Liam tried to escape by crawling across the timber floors, after Jared smacked his head against the wood multiple times, moments before. Liam could already feel blood on the back of his head. He felt like he was going to vomit at any given moment if he was given the opportunity. 

He had come out of the kitchen to Jared like this and he couldn't begin to describe how much pain he was in. He was trying to focus on his breathing instead of the horrendous pulsating that was spreading around every inch of his body. He clutched his hand into a fist and closed his eyes. He let out a painful cry as Jared punched him in the hip repeatedly, he then started throwing blows at the omega’s stomach, which resulted in Liam vomiting all over himself. Jared was outraged, yelling he grabbed Liam’s throat and squeezed as tight as he could as he spat venomous words at his face.

(VIOLENCE ENDS HERE)

Liam blacked out, passing out cold on the floor. His arms all but flopped down to his sides and his legs stopped kicking rapidly. Jared at this point had started to panic he packed a bag and left, leaving Liam lying on the floor of the awful house covered in his own, blood, vomit and tears.

When Liam woke up, it was briefly in the back of the ambulance. He cried out when they hit a bump and tightened his grip on the hand he was holding. Before he felt himself drift off again.

-^-

He woke up to voices, loud chattering and cluttering. He squinted his eyes and tried to stop the abnormally bright light from shining into them. He let out a soft grunt as he tried to move and only discovered he was restricted and his body definitely hurt.

“Liam? Hey. Hey, it's Harry.” Harry said softly as he took a hold of Liam’s flailing hand and gave it a squeeze gently. Liam could hear the relief in Harry’s voice. He focused on lifting up his heavy eyelids and gave Harry’s hand a reassuring squeeze. He saw Harry’s face first when he finally got his eyes open, it was brief before they closed again. He was so exhausted he felt like he needed to sleep for a few months “go back to sleep Liam, it’s better if you rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Harry promised softly, Liam gave him a soft nod and gave into the war with his heavy eyes.

When he woke up the next time he didn’t feel as drained as he did before. He peeled his eyes open and carefully took in the area around him. The walls were a crisp white and there was a loud beeping coming from the left side of his head. He lulled his head to the side to find Harry asleep in the recliner chair beside him, curled in on himself like a cat. He realised then that he was in hospital. 

He looked down at the bung in his arm, feeding him fluids and sunk back into the bed. His left arm was broken, it had been casted from the elbow down to his fingers. His chest hurt, it ached every time he inhaled and exhaled. Liam could clearly see the bruises littering his body and felt his eyes beginning to well up, he was finding it hard to breathe as he hiccupped. He tried using his arm to wipe away his tears as he panicked. He felt restricted and he was almost certain he was going to vomit. A loud dinging sound started flooding the room as he all but tried to thrash his way out. 

He felt a pair of hands on his chest and a mask being placed over his mouth and nose. His tears were still sadly seeping out of his eyes and his whole body felt like it was burning. He felt Harry taking his hand again as a nurse rearranged a bunch of his cords. She pulled both the railings up once she was done and stood at the end of Liam’s bed “take deep breaths for me Liam, in through your nose and out through your mouth as slowly as you can. There is no need for you to panic. Everything is okay, just relax.” she assured softly. Liam closed his eyes and focused on his breathing.

Once he had calmed down, he was thirsty, tired and sore. The nurse smiled gently as she carefully removed the mask and replaced it with two nubs in the omega’s nose. “I'm thirsty” Liam croaked out, his throat was so dry he could barely swallow. 

“I'll grab you some ice chips and water. Breakfast will be here soon.” she smiled as she headed towards the door. Once she was gone Liam turned his attention to Harry. His hand was a bit sweaty from being clasped in Harry’s the whole time.

“what day is it?” he asked, his eyelids sore from the fight he had with himself moments ago. Harry had taken a seat now, running his thumb gently across the back of Liam’s hand. 

(Harry describes what he saw in the next few paragraphs. (This is a trigger warning just incase)) 

“it's Tuesday.” Harry replied. He leaned over and gently brushed Liam’s hair out of his eyes “you've been here since Monday morning. Niall and I drove out to your place Sunday night and we'd rung the police on the way there. When we arrived, all the doors and windows were open and the elderly couple from across the road told us that Jared had left six hours ago and hadn't come back. I didn't know if you were with him or not. When I walked inside all I saw was you, lying there. I thought you were dead, I-I. I can't even describe it Liam, there was blood and vomit everywhere. I don't think I've ever yelled so loud in my life, or cried so much.” Harry sniffled, tightening his hold on Liam’s hand slightly and hunching forward in his chair.

Liam blinked up at Harry sadly, he was so glad the brunette had managed to find him, he would've probably died if he didn't. “I don’t remember what happened. I just remember lots of pain. It was pulsating.” 

“the paramedics said it's one of the worst cases they've ever seen. You felt so cold, the first thing I did was get a blanket around you. After I checked for a pulse of course. They didn't expect you to wake up this early. They thought at least three weeks with your injuries.” 

“I couldn't sleep for three weeks” Liam scoffed lightly. Despite how he felt and the fact that he probably could do with a decent rest.

The nurse returned with the ice chips and the cup of water, she lightly placed them down on the table and placed a straw in the styrofoam cup. “I've paged the doctor and he's going to come up and have a little bit of a chat with you soon.” she said before she checked a couple of Liam’s machine's and left.

“where is Niall?” Liam asked after he'd all but slurped the whole cup of water down. He was now shoving ice chips in his mouth.

“Not allowed up here. It's because he's an alpha.” Harry shrugged “he said he didn't mind though. He's been giving statements to the police since Monday, so he thinks it better for him to just stay downstairs. We're both staying in a hotel across the road. It's not much but it saves us driving an hour and a half here and back everyday.” Harry replied. He was still drawing patterns along Liam’s hand with his thumb. Liam settled back into his pillow and tried to stifle a yawn. 

“no alpha's are allowed up here?” Liam questioned “not even if it was your dad or partner?” Liam frowned.

“no, this is a ward that only omegas and betas are allowed in, it's for people like you Liam who have been mistreated. Some omegas can't even smell an alpha without completely losing their minds. I completely understand it though. It makes perfect sense. Not even the doctors up here are alpha's, they're all betas.” Harry explained as he rested his elbows against Liam’s bed and ran his fingers through his hair lightly.

“oh.” Liam mumbled “makes sense.” he nodded “I would probably lose my mind if I saw Jared right now. Because I never want to see him again.” 

“and you are allowed to feel that way Liam, I would too.” Harry said softly. “oh! I got you some pajamas and a new toothbrush and stuff, the nurse said you can get changed the next time you get up to go to the bathroom.” 

“I would love to be in my own clothes right now.” Liam sighed out loud. He hated the scratchy, cardboard like feeling of the awful hospital gowns. He had only ever worn them once or twice but he hated them every time.

-^-  
Harry was right when he said everybody on this floor was beta or omega. The doctor who came into speak to him held himself with a lot of purpose, but Liam could smell the beta on him easily.

“unfortunately you have sustained multiple injuries, nothing life threatening thankfully. Our main concern at the moment is definitely your punctured lung and broken ribs. The bruising will go away soon, as will the wounds heal. Your broken arm is set correctly and the cut on the back of your head only needed a few stitches. We were also thankful that you didn't sustain any internal bleeding. Despite all this, you will be in a fair bit of pain and we'd like to keep you in for a while to monitor you.” Doctor Williamson said professionally before he gave Liam’s charts a quick once over “glad to see you awake. I will come and see you again soon.” 

Harry gave Liam’s hand a squeeze as the nurse gave Harry a knowing look. The brunette had already had an argument with them both about the conversation they planned on having with Liam in the future. It was just somewhat unnecessary and not something he was going to need. Not when he had Harry and Niall. 

After the doctor left, Liam was allowed to carefully wobble himself into the bathroom. Harry held one of Liam’s hands whilst the nurse helped Liam wheel his iv stand beside him. Once he'd been to the bathroom they both helped him into a clean pair of pajamas. Liam was glad they did it quickly so he didn't have to see his body any longer than he did. It was quite disgusting.

After he'd eaten he fell asleep again, the colour coming back to his cheeks slightly after he'd consumed some food. Harry curled back up in the recliner next to him and opened his phone to send Niall a text.  
‘he's awake! Sleeping atm but he's going to be alright. Will come down for lunch soon xxx’

-^-  
“I just don't get it.” Liam cried, he was holding a box of tissues in his hands as Harry paced the floor in front of him. Liam was sure the other omega could feel how awful he felt.

“what isn't there to get Liam? It's how it works. It hurts, it's going to hurt. But that's inevitable!” Harry said, he was frustrated. He was angry and all he wanted was to go home and take Liam with him.

“but it's not my fault Harry! They come in here and treat me like it is my fault that he treated me like this. This is why being an omega sucks! This is why being a submissive sucks!”

“stop saying that Liam, just bloody stop saying it. You have been abused,yes, but you can't say that being an omega sucks because you haven't lived it properly. I'm sorry but what we are is beautiful, what we do is natural and normal. We can't change who we are.” 

“sometimes I wonder if you understand at all Harry, you live this wonderful life with your perfect alpha who treats you right, buys you all these gifts and loves you properly and the minute I get upset because I have to be put into a rehabilitation centre because the process of terminating a bond is bloody painful you yell at me. I'm not like you! I'm different. I'm glad you have your perfect life but I don't have what you have. Heck, I haven’t had my heat for four months.” Liam cried, he pressed his palms against his eyes as he sobbed.

“no no, Liam I'm sorry. No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry at you. I'm just frustrated because I don't think the rehabilitation centre is the best solution. Niall and I had set up the guest room for you, we thought you'd be more comfortable with us than with some strangers and it’s just frustrating. We want what's best for you Li.” Harry said softly. He sat down on the edge of Liam’s bed and wrapped his arms around Liam tightly “I'm sorry all this has happened to you, but I promise one day everything will get better for you, you are going to meet somebody who will treat you like the bloody queen, because they do. I promise. You're young, you've got plenty of time.”

“I don't want an alpha Harry, I just want to get over all of this and move on with my life. Finish my degree and move back into my place. Whether I talk to my parents again is another thing, but I don't need an alpha, I'm fine being by myself.” Liam replied, as he threw his head against his pillow and closed his eyes.

-^-  
He placed his suitcase down softly beside his dresser and sat down at the end of his bed to take in his new surroundings. His new room was a nice washed white with navy blue curtains and a nice big picture of a bee on his wall. He had a dresser and a big wardrobe with mirrored sliding doors. His bed was a single size and the doona cover was the same blue as the curtains. As he glanced across he noticed the open door into his bathroom. Which was simple, with a toilet, shower and bassinet. He had a television mounted on the wall at the end of his bed and a tiny desk located in the corner.

“oh this is cozy!” Harry cooed as he placed the remainder of Liam’s bags down beside the others. He took a seat on the desk chair and gently opened the curtains. It overlooked the river located across the road.

“it's alright, I suppose.” Liam shrugged. He would must rather be at home or at Harry's, but his doctor didn't really give him much choice and it got to the point where Liam just stopped caring again. He kicked his shoes off and flopped back against his pillow.

“you won't be here for that long Li, then you can come and stay with Nialler and I.” Harry assured as he leaned over and rubbed Liam’s clad knee gently. 

Liam and Harry sat in silence for a few minutes before a light knock reluctantly made Liam sit up. It was a small, petite woman. She was beta, pretty much harmless.

“hi boys, my name is Gail and I'm the head nurse for this wing of the department. If it is okay with you, I'd just like to have a little chat. Yeah?” she asked, Liam replied with a quick nod.   
“great! So this is just a quick run through of the basic procedures that we hereby at this facility. We don't have many rules, but the ones we do have we’re quite firm on. Now, we don't have a curfew, but we don't condone any loud noises between ten thirty and eight thirty. You are more than welcome to go outside whenever you want, but you do need to sign yourself out and back in if you want to leave the premise and usually somebody will go with you. Visitors are welcome between eight am and seven thirty pm. No alphas are permitted under any circumstances. You are free to use your phone or any electronic devices and use our free internet. Breakfast, lunch and dinner will be located in the dining hall just down the corridor and the laundry is the seventh door on the left. Do you have any questions Liam?” Gail asked.

Liam stared between the pair and felt his cheeks head up as he averted his eyes down to his now, somewhat fascinating bed sheets. “what happens when I have my heat?” Liam asked.

“you don't need to be embarrassed Liam, it's natural.” she assured “we usually will take you down to the far corner of the ward, in that corner we supply you with a room that has a bath and multiple cooling supplies that you are more than welcome to use to help you. Somebody will come by with food for you throughout the day and then at night we help you back to your room, we will repeat this process until it passes.” she explained.

Liam fidgeted uncomfortable as he nodded “thank you. It all sounds okay to me.” Liam whispered. He was pretty miserable and parts of him still hurt and all he felt like doing was getting changed and going to sleep until he felt better.

“alright Liam, if you ever need to ask us anything, you can use the phone on your desk or come and see us at the nurse station just down the corridor. Rest up.” Gail said softly as she quietly pulled the door closed.

“this place doesn't sound as bad as I thought it was. Sounds like it is pretty reasonable.” Harry said cheerfully as he stood at the end of Liam’s bed unpacking the older lads bags and neatly placing them in the wardrobe and drawers.

“it's fine.” Liam shrugged “I don't care anyway.” he mumbled. Harry sighed sadly and gave Liam’s ankle a little rub.

“do you want me to go?” Harry asked. Liam shook his head and sat up momentarily.

“no, I just - I just want to nap.” Liam replied. He promptly stood up and roughly grabbed some pajamas out of his bag. He shuffled into the bathroom and got changed. Once he came back he carefully climbed under the covers and stared across at the white wall until he fell asleep.

-^-   
When he woke up it was dark outside and Harry was gone, but Liam’s bond mark was burning angrily and he had to suck in a harsh breath. He knew the process had begun but he hadn't felt it because of the heavy amount of morphine he was on. He rolled over slowly and tilted his neck up.

He felt his lips starting to wobble and tears prickling his eyes at how uncomfortable and painful it had become, the pain was getting worse and worse as he fidgeted. He rolled over and grabbed the edge of his bedside table as he tried to settle the awful sick feeling in his stomach.

He waited a good forty five minutes before he started completely sobbing. He climbed out of bed and picked up the small landline phone. He couldn't see any of the buttons so he just randomly pressed them all until it started ringing. He was smacking his free hand against the table as he cried out. He could feel the heat rising up his neck.

“hello, nurses station. How may I help you?” the soft, male’s voice echoed through the speaker. Liam took a minute to try and compose himself. 

“it's Liam.” he blurted out loudly “It’s hurts. It hurts” he cried.

“hey Liam, can you take a big deep breath in for me. I'm Nate, can you tell me what hurts?” the nurse asked. 

“it hurts.” Liam cried as he sucked in a deep breath and exhaled out slowly, it didn't help at all though. It just continued to burn angrily.   
“I know it does sweetheart, but I need you to tell me what it is that hurts. Can you do that for me? Then I can help you.”

“it's burning. My neck is burning.” Liam hiccuped uncomfortably, his right hand now grabbing at the burning sensation.

“alright Liam, I'm on my way down now. Sit tight. I'll be there in a minute.” Nate assured, he hung up the phone after that and Liam tossed his head back sadly.

Liam was confronted with the brightness of his room lights not long after. He stopped scratching at this point, which had now made it even more angrier than before. Nate tutted as he pulled Liam’s fingers away and gently assessed the red, hot skin.

“just take a seat for me Liam, I'm going to put a dressing on it and put a morphine drip in your arm for tonight. Tomorrow I will speak to the head nurse and we will get you onto some prescription tablets. This is quite bad and I can definitely see why it hurts so much.” Nate said as he unlocked the first aid kit.

Liam closed his eyes and tried to focus on something else rather than the pain. Nate headed back down to the nurses station and returned with an ice pack. He wrapped it up in a face washer and gently held it against Liam’s neck. Liam arched into the touch of the cool sensation on his skin. He could already feel the pain and the throbbing easing up. 

Nate guided Liam’s hand up to hold it as he gently placed a bung in his other arm, which was slowly pumping morphine into his veins. Once Nate had done that he very gently removed the ice pack and carefully but generously applied a cooling gel onto Liam’s throbbing bond mark. He also packed the gel onto the gauze before he stuck it on and bandaged the ice pack around his neck carefully. 

Liam felt so much more at ease as he laid back down against his pillow. The cold sensation had started numbing the sore area as Liam closed his eyes. Nate tucked Liam in and quietly packed up his stuff after he had finished writing a quick report in Liam’s charts. As he left he pulled the door closed so it was only open ajar.

-  
Liam awoke to a nurse prodding at his sore neck. The ice pack had nearly completely melted from the heat radiating out of his skin. The morphine was making Liam feel tired and he'd much prefer if the nurse just let him stay on it until the horrendous burning had gone. 

“Liam.” Harry frowned as he stepped into the room, his eyebrows furrowing as his lips fell ajar “what happened?” he asked.

Liam blinked his eyes open and glanced across at Harry tiredly. The nurse was removing the gauze off Liam’s neck, he grimaced at the awful feeling. Harry gasped loudly as he stared at the blistering skin. Liam let out a sad sigh “it is just one of the many things I have to go through.” he shrugged.

“are you okay?” Harry asked as he sat down gingerly beside Liam and took his hand gently.

“Do I look okay?” Liam asked, it wasn't supposed to sound as harsh as it did, but Liam was in pain and the damn nurse was quite forcibly poking around the blistered skin like it was a squishy stress ball. 

“that was a stupid question to ask. I'm sorry Liam.” Harry sighed as he ran his thumb along the back of his hand gently. The nurse gave Harry a soft smile as she shuffled through her equipment box. She gently tilt Liam’s head to the side and wiped some alcohol lightly around the inflamed and angry skin. It stung when it managed to seep into the open wounds from Liam’s relentless scratching the night before. He grimaced and tried to put his neck away harshly.

“no Liam.” the nurse said softly. She paused for a moment and placed her alcohol wipe down. “I'm going to get your friend to hold your head still for me okay?” she explained. Liam ended up with his head against Harry’s chest as the younger lad played with his hair. It was a calming gesture and it actually helped him relax, surprisingly. The nurse returned to dabbing at Liam’s skin and giving it a really thorough clean.

She applied a pretty generous amount of the cooling gel on the cotton pad before she pressed it against Liam’s skin and stuck it firmly on. Liam breathed shakily as he tightened his grip on Harry’s hand. It was stinging again, as well as pulsating harshly.  
“all done, now. Let's get this drip out of your arm. We have arranged for you to have some strong painkillers that your doctor has given you a prescription for. They'll be a lot better than this awful thing.”

-^-  
Liam was sitting outside with his chick flick novel and a cup of tea. His broken arm was finally healed enough to be out of the cast, he still wasn't allowed to lift anything heavy or bend it in any weird angles, but he was glad he could use it again. 

He took a sip of his tea as he flipped the next page of his book over and leaned back in his chair. He had fallen into a routine at this place now and it wasn't half bad. The food was awful but Liam was learning to deal with it. Plus Harry took him out for lunch every Wednesday afternoon. The first few times was awkward as a nurse had to follow him around wherever he went but he was even used to that now. 

He'd been in the rehabilitation centre for five weeks and his doctor was pretty confident that he'd successfully terminated his bond with Jared. Which was terrific for Liam, he cried when he was told because he was just so relieved and overwhelmed. The pain and blistering on his old bond mark had finally stopped, but now they had to dress it everyday to settle the remainder of the blisters and to stop outrageous scarring. 

“look at you, outside getting a tan.” Harry chirped as he flopped down into the chair across from Liam. Liam was sitting in one of the egg chairs in the corner of the outdoor area, it was his favourite area. He rolled his eyes but smiled at Harry nonetheless.

“trying too” he joked as he placed his bookmark into his novel and tossed it down on the table beside him. He shuffled back into the chair and crossed his legs.

“I must say, this sunshine has been agreeing with you. You look great.” Harry admitted as he tapped Liam’s mail on the table in front of him. He had been picking Liam’s mail up for him ever since he arrived here. Liam was grateful for it, really.

“thank you, considering I just came out of a four day heat that was quite intense, I feel pretty good too.” Liam replied, he had never been so happy to wake up all hot and bothered in his life. The nurses were pretty convinced his body stopped doing what it was supposed to do because Liam was so unhappy and telling it not too, it did make sense though.

“how was that? Being cooped up inside for four days straight?” Harry asked.

“not as bad as I thought it would be. Apart from the people just barging in, it was all pretty okay. They let me have an ice bath and it was amazing, not even going to lie.” 

“sounds good.” Harry smiled, it was the happiest and healthiest he'd seen Liam in a long time. He leaned across the table and handed Liam his mail before checking his text messages “Niall’s in New York at the moment on a business trip and it's bloody awful. I was supposed to go with him, but I wanted to stay here with you. I do miss him though.” 

“you should've gone with him Harry, I'm fine here. They only reckon I'll be here for another week or so and I'll be able to go home. I'm not in pain anymore H, I'm okay. I'm practically back to normal now. You need to be with your alpha, it's how our body's work. You'll start suffering from withdrawals and they're bloody awful.”

“look at you, so full of knowledge about how the omega’s body works. I'm proud of you.” Harry cooed as he ruffled up Liam’s hair. He was definitely due for a haircut, his little ringlets starting to come back at the tips of his hair. 

“counselling has to be good for something. I've learnt a lot actually, makes me feel like I know how my body works more now and that makes me feel better about myself. I feel like I'm a bit more accepting of who I am. It seems pretty weird but, I don't know. It's just how I feel now I suppose” Liam shrugged.

“it's a good thing Liam, feeling happy and comfortable with yourself is very good. I'm proud of you, really. I am, what you've been through is bloody awful but how you've handled it is admirable. You should be proud, because what you've done not even an alpha could endure, they’re bigger wusses than they appear to be. Honestly.” 

Liam dropped his eyes and smiled slightly as he picked at the loose threads on the cushion. He didn't think he'd ever be in these circumstances but he was so proud of himself. “thanks Harry, that's really nice of you to say.” Liam replied.

“only telling you the truth Liam, you should be very proud of yourself.”

-^-  
“are you excited to be heading home today?” Gail asked as she changed Liam’s dressing for the last time. Liam had to start doing it himself now, with Harry’s help of course. But he was pretty certain it wouldn't be to difficult with two sets of hands. 

“I am, I’m quite excited to get myself back into a normal routine and finish my course degree. I feel like I missed a lot of what’s been happening in the real world, so I have a fair bit to catch up on. I’m moving in with my friend Harry for a bit, just briefly until I get my own place.” Liam smiled, he could see Harry in the corner of his eye giving him a toothy grin as he neatly folded Liam’s clothes and stacked them into his bags.

“Sounds like you have everything worked out.” She said happily as she removed her latex gloves and packed all her stuff away “this dressing will need to be changed after you shower, I have given you the leftovers in this tube and some extra cotton pads and tape. You can pick all these up from the chemist for not much at all. Also don’t forget your counsellor still wants to see you every three months.” Gail addressed, Liam nodded and took the piece of paper from her hands “I wish you the best of luck Liam, you’ve been a great patient and we’re all very glad you’re feeling better. Always remember to keep smiling.” She smiled as she tapped Liam’s cheeks and gave him a firm hug. Liam was going to miss some of the people in this place. It had been his home for six weeks and it had helped him in so many wonderful ways.

Liam helped Harry finish packing his bags and made sure he made his bed because he hated leaving places messy. Harry wrapped his arm around Liam’s waist as the pair dragged a suitcase each. He snapped a picture of them both when they got out to the car and sent it to Niall with the description ‘Look who is coming home !!!!!!!!!! H x’

Liam had forgotten what it felt like to be able to do things by himself so when he was asked to fix Harry a cup of tea he felt so delighted, he was pretty certain it was the omega in him. He also wasn’t used to having a huge bed to himself. He was pretty certain he was going to spread his body out like a starfish and take up the whole thing. 

Liam was back to being shy and timid around alpha’s and he felt awful shrinking away when Niall tried to give him a hug. His heart swelled up and he felt like crying when he said ‘no’ to the blonde and pushed him away with the palm of his hand. He was expecting a blow to the side of the head or an alpha order to ‘hug him’ but nothing came of it, Niall just gave him a warm smile and left. It broke his heart that he was made to feel this way towards somebody he knows would never hurt him. He used his sweater paws to wipe his teary eyes as Harry came in and gave him a tight hug “He understands Liam, he isn’t upset or angry with you. He knows you’ll come around eventually and that it will take time. I can feel the guilt radiating off you and you don’t need to feel guilty Liam, alright?” Harry assured, Liam nodded in reply and wound his arms around Harry tightly. 

“Thank you” He whispered “It’s not even Niall himself, it’s just I know what alpha’s are capable of and it scares me. I feel like their initial contact is going to be their hand hitting my face or they’re going to alpha order me into something I feel so uncomfortable with.” Liam admitted sadly “It sucks, honestly.”

“You feel that way because of what Jared did to you, but it will get easier because you are going to be around an alpha who doesn’t do that. You react the way you do because of him, but once you start realising that he’s gone and Niall isn’t going to hurt you, you will be okay again. You will know when an alpha is good or bad just by how they carry themselves. Not every alpha is bad Liam and when they do certain things it’s only because they want to protect us, you might think we don’t need protecting but we do, because of today’s society and all the awful people out there who still think we’re on this earth for their pleasure, but they also protect us because they love us. One day you’re going to meet an alpha like Niall and you’re going to forget about how Jared treated you. I promise.” Harry whispered as he ran his fingers through Liam’s hair gently.

“I know, it’s just part of the healing process I guess.” Liam replied, as he brushed his fringe out of his eyes “I know it will start to get easier.”

“You’re already showing great improvement and everybody is proud of you Li, okay?” Harry assured, Liam nodded and shoved his face into Harry’s broad chest, the curly haired lad rubbed his shoulders gently “do you want to help me cook dinner? I was thinking of making a risotto.” Harry suggested.

“I would love to, I haven’t had a proper meal in ages.” Liam replied as he moved over to the sink to wash his hands. He pushed his sleeves up so they were above his elbow, he then towel dried his hands and went back to stand beside Harry “what do we do first?”

-^-  
Liam was just beginning to find his feet again, he felt like every day had started getting easier. Despite a few obvious reminders Liam had began to feel like the past was just becoming a vivid memory and all he wanted to think about was what the future had in store for him. 

It had taken him a while but he'd finally warmed up to Niall again, he still flinched sometimes if Niall caught him off guard but he could now speak to the alpha like he used to. It made him feel a lot better in himself. 

Right now he was curled up on the couch nursing a mug of hot chocolate with the news on. He had been screening calls from his parents for more than a week now and it made him feel awful but he didn't feel ready to go into detail about what happened with his parents. He wasn’t ready for them to pity him for a bit and then move on to find him another alpha to send him off to, he was just happy being who he was. 

“Liam.” Harry said quietly as he took a seat next to Liam on the couch and gave his knee a light pat “don't you think you should give your parents the benefit of the doubt?” Harry asked. Liam rolled his eyes and processed to turn the television up. 

Harry stood up and turned it off at the wall before he stood in front of the black screen with his hands on his hips. He was quite a dominant omega at times, a bit hot headed and firm on what he wanted, Niall was a lot the same. “all you have to do is see what they have to say, you don't have to tell them a damn thing. But you'll regret it later on if you don't do it now. They're your parents Liam, you might not like what they did but the only way to fix this is to speak up and tell them. You're your own person now.” Harry explained. Liam stared between his phone and the brunette before he let out a reluctant sigh.

“I don't know how you manage to convince me to do things, but somehow you do.” Liam tutted as he picked up his phone and stood up. He ended up heading outside onto the back patio. He took a seat on the outdoor chair and keyed in his passcode. He stared at his mum’s number for a good five minutes before he pressed the call button and pressed it against his ear.

“Liam, baby. You've had me so worried, I thought something horrible had happened to you.” his mum stressed the minute she answered the phone. Liam inhaled a shaky breath, because if she only knew.

“I'm okay mum, you don't need to worry.” Liam assured as he ran his fingers lightly over the scarred skin on his neck. It was an awful scar, but the doctor was confident it would get better over time and Liam had been putting an anti scarring ointment on it three times a day, daily. 

“I saw a picture somewhere about you being back here in Wolverhampton. Is Jared with you?” she asked, Liam winced at the mention of his name and gave himself a minute to compose himself. 

“I'm not in Wolver, I'm actually in Cheshire with Harry and Niall. I live here with them permanently now. Without Jared.” Liam admitted, if he was going to do this he may as well cut to the chase and get it over and done with.

“why? What happened to Jared? You and him were good for each other Liam, your father and I worked very hard to find you a kind and generous alpha who was going to take wonderful care of you.” Karen explained, Liam shook his head and flopped against the back of the chair.

“is dad there with you?” Liam asked.

“yes, why? What's going on Liam?” Karen pushed.

“just put me on loud speaker, please.” Liam requested as he inhaled sharply, he could feel his hands getting a bit shaky as he stressed out. He ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled slowly.

“alright, what's all this about Liam?” she asked, Liam could hear the fear in his mum's voice as she spoke.

“right, well. How do I put this? I've been with Harry and Niall around a month now. But before I moved in with them I was in a rehabilitation centre for six weeks which I was admitted to after spending three weeks in hospital.” Liam started. It was making his chest hurt, just having to talk about it with somebody who didn't already know what had happened.

“why?” Karen asked, Liam could feel her worry through the phone. He could hear the wobble in her voice.

“well, Jared was one of the most awful people to ever walk this earth. He punched me up and forced me into things I didn't want to do but because I was an omega and he thought it was okay. It was a very traumatic time for me and I never thought I'd be admitting that I was an omega who was a suffering victim of domestic violence and unconsented sex. He thought he killed me one day I think, so he ran away and left me there. Harry and Niall found me thankfully and here I am, all these months later. I was in the rehabilitation centre because the process of terminating a bond is very very painful and I needed all the help I could get. But I'm okay now. A lot happier.” Liam explained, he tried to hide his sniffling behind his jumper sleeves as he tilted his head up and blinked his eyes, trying to suppress the tears.

“Liam, oh my god sweetheart.” Karen cried “why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you call us and ask us to come and get you? I'm so sorry we put you through this baby, I'm so sorry.”

“I didn't tell you because I didn't want to disappoint you. I also didn't tell you because I was worried you'd now think you get to find me another alpha, but I'm not going to let you. I'm sorry, but this is my life and right now I'm not ready to be with somebody. But when I am, I want to do it the right way, with proper dates and boys nights out, I want to get to know them first. I never want to be put into a situation like this again, where I feel trapped and frightened. I never want to feel like I can’t get out. I love you guys but I can't let you pick an alpha for me again. I want to find them myself.” 

“okay darling, we won't take that away from you again. We're deeply sorry, we really are. Can we come and see you?” Karen asked, he could hear his dad saying something in the background.

“yeah, but I'm not coming home either. I like it here.”

“alright Liam, we could go out to lunch on Sunday? We could meet in the middle? You pick a place and we can meet you there” Geoff suggested.

“Sounds good, I'm not allowed to go anywhere by myself yet and to be honest I don't feel quite comfortable yet either. So Harry and Niall will have to come with me.”

“that's fine, they seem like wonderful people. We need to say thank you to them anyway” Geoff replied.

“okay, I'll text you. I love you guys and I don’t blame either of you for what has happened. You didn't know either.” 

“we love you too, we will discuss this more on Sunday. See you then.” Karen said before they rung off. Liam flopped his phone into his lap and sucked in a deep breath before burying his face into his hands.

“everything okay Liam?” Niall asked, he was coming in from buying some groceries. The omega glanced up at the alpha briefly and shrugged his shoulders. 

“I just spoke to my parents and I need a minute.” Liam replied. Niall carefully took a seat beside him and pulled him in for a quick hug.

“how did that go?” Niall asked.

“better than I thought actually. It's just a big relief really.”

-^-  
Liam flopped back on the couch and rubbed his eyes as he let out a tired sigh, he was exhausted. He got in late from a lecture and then spent a day out with his parents today and all he wanted at this current moment was a long nap.

“oh hello there.” Harry grinned as his lanky body fell into the recliner chair across from Liam. “have a good day out today?” he asked.

“it was good, quite tiring but it was nice to go out like a proper family.” Liam replied as he stifled a yawn and flipped his shoes off.

“don't get too comfortable Li, Niall has a work friend coming over for dinner. I thought you'd like to come and help me prepare?” He suggested. Liam rolled his eyes but stood up nonetheless.

“alright then, what are we making?” he asked.  
\---  
Liam was in the middle of telling Harry one of the jokes his lecturer had told him when he heard the door open and the scent of an unknown alpha hit his nose almost instantly. He immediately began to panic, his eyes going wide as he dropped the wooden spoon he was holding onto the floor loudly.

“Liam? Hey, no. Relax. He's not going to hurt you, look at me.” Harry said firmly, forcing Liam’s face up as gently as he could with his hand “like I've said before, not every alpha is a bad guy. Alright?” Harry assured.

Liam inhaled and exhaled slowly, composing himself as he leaned down and picked up the spoon. He gave it a quick rinse and listened to the rustling in the living room as he went back to stirring the sauce carefully.

“oh hey! Here they are.” Niall said fondly as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and kissed his forehead gently. “have you met Louis before?” he asked. 

“oh, so this is your significant other and his friend? Harry right?” Louis asked. 

Liam felt his whole body go tense, he went completely rigid and he was almost certain his lungs stopped working. He knew that voice, he would be able to pick that voice out of a million people at a football match if he had too. He gripped the sink tightly and averted his eyes down to the dirty plates. The whole room paused when they all smelt Liam’s sudden fear. Harry turned the stove off and carefully unwound for Niall. “Liam?” he said carefully, walking towards him as slowly as he could, like he was frightened that Liam was about to flip and claw his eyes out.

“no.” he said firmly as he pushed passed the three, moving down the hallway as fast as his stiff legs would allow him. His hands were trembling as he closed his door and tried to steady his heavy panting. He felt like he was being set up as he shoved his way into his wardrobe and fished out one of his baggy jumpers. For some odd reason they were the only thing that made him feel safe.

A few minutes later he was startled by a soft knock. He reluctantly stood and opened the door, which he regret almost instantly, he quickly forced it closed again and flopped back down on his bed. It wasn't long before the person was letting himself in. 

“what's got you all stiff and rigid? You've known me for how long?” Louis asked as he kicked the door closed and Liam’s heart rate went up another notch. He hadn't been alone in a room with an alpha since Jared and he was suddenly panicking.

“I knew you before you became - that!” Liam stated. Louis was definitely an alpha, he held himself the way they all did - with authority. His face was hollow and taunt like a true alpha and he had the same musky scent all unbonded alpha’s had. 

“before I became what Liam? An alpha? What's so awful about being an alpha? I've spent the last eight months trying to get in contact with you, trying to figure out what I could've done to hurt you and you're blaming me for being an alpha? Get over yourself Liam, for god sake.” Louis huffed, Liam was on the borderline of having a full blown panic attack. He could smell the anger on Louis as he tried to focus on his breathing.

“it's not because you're an alpha, it's because I'm an omega, you knew that growing up I wanted be an alpha or a beta. I never wanted to be like this. Like I had to be bound down by an alpha, doing all the chores they summon me to do and giving them the sexual pleasure they want every bloody night. I just want to be able to control my feelings and not have my body tell me what I should do. My life is controlled by what my body needs and not what I want.” Liam yelled in return, he was staring at Louis’ pursed lips and the angry twitch he did with his nose.

“Liam” Louis sighed as he let his folded arms sag. He sat down beside the lad carefully and tapped his knee (Liam flinched at the soft gesture). “I'm almost certain people have told you time and time again that omegas don't just supply us with clean laundry and blow jobs and I'm pretty sure you know that what your body does is natural and beautiful. Have you seen us walking around like we've just hung the moon? Do you see us bearing children or cooking bloody fantastic food? No. You do more than what a stereotypical omega does and you know that. I know there are arseholes out there trying to ruin your lives like the pieces of shit they are but that's what we're here for. To ensure our omega is safe, to provide them with money, a home, a car. Our job is allowing you to go for a walk in the morning and to feel safe. Our instincts teach us how to be bloody loyal to the people we love Liam. You've seen the way Niall is with Harry, your dad is with you mum.” Louis said softly. 

Liam had to turn his face away to try and stop his stray tears from being seen. He never wanted to stop being friends with Louis, but he got so upset when he moved to New York and became an alpha he seized all contact, when everyday he missed their friendship and he always wondered where he was and what he was doing. 

“I'm sorry.” Liam replied, his head down. Louis let out a loud sigh and drew a pattern on Liam’s clad knee with his finger. 

“I know you are, but it doesn't make up for you dropping me like a sack of potatoes. Fucking hell Liam, I lost my best friend because of all this shit. I really feel like I could alpha order you into never leaving me again right now, but I'm not going to do it. But all I'm going to say is I've bloody missed you.” 

“I've missed you too. I have.” Liam promised, glancing up at Louis for a brief minute. Apart from the bone structure, his alpha status and his facial hair, he still looked like the same Louis Liam said goodbye to at the airport two years ago. 

“well, just so you know I'm back in England permanently now, my adventures in New York have finally come to an end and here I am. So you ought to get used to seeing my face around more often. Niall and I work together.” 

“oh, well, welcome home Lou.” Liam replied, Louis looked up and gave Liam a soft smile and a pat on the back lightly.

“it is good to be home.”

-^-  
Louis was right when he said he would be around more often. He came around every Monday, Thursday and Saturday. Niall and Harry had made Saturday night lad’s night. Liam was still uneasy whenever Louis was around but just like with Niall, it had started getting easier slowly.

Liam was sitting on the couch, wrapped up in his blanket with his greasy Chinese takeaway container in his lap. Louis was leaning over the coffee table, shoving food into his mouth and putting sauce all over his face. Liam grimaced, he had to stop himself trying to go over and clean it off. His inner omega was having a fit. 

“what made you chose Cheshire?” Louis suddenly asked and Liam knew the question was directed at him. He placed his fork down carefully and finished chewing what what was in his mouth first.

“school, plus I wanted to be around people I knew. I met Harry at school so I knew the transport would be a bit easier as well.” Liam replied. Louis was finally wiping his face with a napkin. Liam was pretty sure he was going to need a wet toilette to properly clean his face though.

“what about your parents?” Louis asked next, he seemed to be keen on playing catch up with Liam today.

“in same old Wolverhampton, in the same house. Nothing there has changed at all.” 

“I miss that little place.” Louis admitted as he handed his empty container to Harry who was taking the dishes to the sink. Niall had disappeared to have a shower.

“I miss it to sometimes.” Liam said, he placed his half empty container down on the coffee table and stretched his legs out. 

“so are you gonna tell me the real reason why you're in Cheshire, Liam?” Louis questioned, his eyebrows raised in anticipation. He was sitting forward now, staring at Liam with intent in his eyes “an alpha maybe?” he suggested as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“not an alpha no, but for personal reasons. I might tell you one day but I couldn't really face my parents for a bit.” Liam admitted, he gave Louis a weak smile as he tucked his hoodie up and made sure the scar on his neck was well hidden. 

“oh, okay.” Louis nodded. Liam felt his heart rate pick up and he braced himself, his whole body going tense for a minute. Harry must of smelt the fear on him because he was beside him in a second. 

“I'm okay.” Liam assured as he carefully pushed Harry’s arms off “promise. It was out of habit.” 

Louis suddenly felt angry and hot, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but something felt off to him. He stood up abruptly and navigated his way outside. He could smell the fear radiating off Liam’s body the minute the omega panicked. It gave him a sick feeling to his stomach. He felt uneasy and bothered by the whole situation.

“you alright mate?” Niall asked, the blonde was pulling a sweater on over his head and it made Louis realise how cold it actually was outside.

“I feel a bit uneasy” he admitted. He was craving a smoke right now and he'd shoved his hands in his pockets in the search for one. 

“about what?” Niall asked as he pulled his hood up and took a quick glance at his phone.

“I don't know, this whole Liam situation. Certain things make me feel queasy, like just before when he went all tense and acted like I was about to lunge across the room and kill him. He has never been that timid before. Especially with me.” 

“I can’t say much and I'm not sure what I'm about to say is going to help you at all, but let's just say that Liam’s had a bit of a tough year. It's been quite awful for him. But I'm sure he will open up to you Lou. Just don't go to hard on him.” 

“I've always felt guilty for leaving him for New York, we both played a huge part in each other's lives and I miss what we had.” Louis sighed.

“that's usually what happens, I feel like I can kind of relate.”

“what's it like having an omega? Is it as amazing as they say it is?” Louis asked, he could feel his skin going numb from the bitter wind smashing him in the face.

“it is, I honestly don't know how I survived all that time without him, you'll know what I'm talking about when you’re in my position. You ought to find yourself one, Lou.” Niall replied.

“I'll just wait, where's the rush?” Louis asked, he wasn’t really interested in looking because he already knew who he'd like his omega to be. He just had be patient and wait.

“oh, I see. You seemed all keen last week when I suggested Harry’s cousin, what's stopping you now?” 

“aren't you nosy? Huh?” Louis chuckled, rubbing his cold hands together in a quick attempt to warm them up “I feel like I kinda already know who I want anyway, no point getting others hopes up and wasting each other's time”

“oh, oh! Well, you might be waiting a while. He's got a fair bit of healing to do. But don't give up, he just needs time” Niall smiled, giving Louis’ shoulder a firm squeeze “right, we better head in. It's bloody freezing out here.”

-^-  
Liam was awkwardly walking beside Louis down the main street of Cheshire. It was ‘Harry’s week’ (which was way too much information for Liam) and he needed to get out of the house for the next four to five days, so he wound up hanging out with Louis during the day and staying in a hotel at night. 

“coffee?” Louis asked as he pushed the door open for the brunette, Liam felt his cheeks go a bit warm at the gesture and stepped into the sour dough and cinnamon scented cafe. Louis stayed close behind when he noticed a few of the alpha’s staring in Liam’s direction with knowing smirks and suggestive glances “stay up here with me.” Louis whispered.

Liam furrowed his brows and took a glance across the cafe where he made eye contact with a broad chested alpha who gave him a quick wink and patted the spot next to him, Liam fidgeted uncomfortably “can we get ours to go?” Liam asked quietly. 

“of course. Do you still like hot chocolate with marshmallows? You would alway ask for one of each colour and then you'd add two sugars, is that still how you like it?” Louis asked.

“how do you even remember that?” Liam asked “that's exactly how I like it.” Liam replied, his cheeks flushed a deep red.

“I'm just a top lad, that's why.” Louis laughed, leaning over Liam’s shoulder to give an alpha a firm glare when he tried to grab Liam’s belt loop. He carefully manoeuvred the omega so he was situated in front of him and hovered his hand close to Liam’s shoulder.

Only they'd ordered and collected their cups, Louis lead Liam back outside. He was taking Liam to a park a few blocks down. It was a quiet little park he drove past last time he drove to Niall and Harry’s.

Liam followed Louis as he sipped on his sweet hot chocolate. It made him remember all the times they did this growing up, just enjoying each other's presence, sometimes in silence as well. Liam glanced across at Louis for a minute before he glanced back down at the concrete pavement. Liam knew Louis was a good person, he gave his whole heart to the people he cared about. He felt his heart rate pick up as he tried to burrow his thoughts. He wasn't about to allow his feelings get the better of him. He was blaming it on the omega in him.

The pair took a seat once they'd arrived at the small park. There was a few kids playing around on the climbing frames and Liam did miss being that little all of a sudden. Because life at that age was bloody fantastic, there was no submissives or dominants, no inbetweens. It was just a bunch of kids all on the same path as each other worrying about what type of colouring book they wanted to use or what type of lollies to buy. It was so easy.

“I miss being that age.” Louis suddenly said as he took a sip of his coffee and zipped his jacket up higher to stop the wind from getting underneath. 

“So do I, everything was simple at that age” Liam agreed as he ran his gloved hands through the threads on his scarf. His hot chocolate sitting in between his knees. 

Louis was staring at Liam, eyes all fond as he chewed on his bottom lip and played with his gloves. The brunette hadn't changed much apart from his face having matured with age and his body now having changed to be able to bare children. 

“do you ever want to settle down with somebody?” Louis asked.

“I do, but I don't see any rush. I'm barely twenty-three you know? I've got plenty of time. I know they say it's better for us rare omegas to find an alpha and settle down as quick as we can, but I'm happy with how life is at the moment.” Liam explained. Louis nodded along and leaned back in his chair. It made sense.

“are you happy?” Louis questioned, he sensed sometimes that the omega wasn’t as happy as he made out to be. Louis had walked in on Liam crying in his room two days ago and all the alpha and good in him wanted to help the poor lad. 

“to be honest? No. But I want to be. I have good days, where I feel like the past is the past but then I also have awful days where I feel so grim that I just want to mope around all day until I feel good again.” Liam admitted, he was fiddling with the zip on his weather jacket now.

“but what caused all this?” Louis asked with a deep frown and knitted brows. Liam gave Louis’ a sad smile, he felt bad for making the alpha take pity on him.

“I was with somebody, it was brief. But he did some awful things and it's been a bit hard for me to completely get over it.” Liam said through a sigh, it felt weird talking about it. He still got all queasy.

“I'm sorry Liam.” Louis said sadly. He found himself curling Liam against his chest and burying his nose into his hair. It was the first time the two had made any physical contact with each other since Louis departure at the airport all that time ago.

Liam had never felt so at ease hugging an alpha before. He was shocked himself as he leaned into the touch, it was quite soft and delicate, especially from an alpha. It reminded Liam of their childhood, when the two would hide in his tree house, one of them upset and needing the company from their friend. They'd sit up there for hours, just hugging each other until the sun disappeared or a parent or sibling came searching for the pair. 

-^-  
“stop it!” Harry yelled as he flailed his way out of the grip of his alpha and back onto the blow up dolphin. Niall grabbed the omega’s leg again and easily made him slip off the back once more. Liam was laughing as he floated by the steps. 

The three had decided to utilise the pool in Niall and Harry’s backyard. Liam was thankful for the heating so it felt more like a giant spa rather than a pool. He had never been a real confident swimmer so he was staying close to the edge. He let out a loud squatter when one of the floating pool toys collided with his head “Harry!” he squealed. As he picked it up and tossed it back towards the curly haired lad. “you will pay for that!” 

Harry laughed as he wound up in Niall’s arms, pressed against his chest “I'm so frightened Liam” Harry mocked. Liam rolled his eyes and tried to splash the pair with his hand.

Liam was climbing back up the pool steps when he noticed a pair of wide blue eyes staring straight at him. He froze, instantly grabbing his oversized swim shirt that Harry had leant him and roughly yanked it up. His eyes already becoming wet. Louis hadn’t moved an inch and Liam could feel the guilt, sadness and anger radiating off Louis as he shrunk back into the water. 

Harry and Niall had seized the silly game they were playing the minute they felt all the mixed emotions and the tension around them. “Louis, what's wrong?” Niall asked, the blonde alpha already eagerly trying to get out of the pool. 

“stop right there Niall.” he growled and everybody flinched, including the blonde who took a few steps back towards Harry protectively. “I want to speak to Liam. Alone” he said sternly, it was an alpha order. Liam quickly staggered up the last few steps and grabbed his towel. Louis advanced forward and pulled the collar of Liam’s swim shirt down. 

The old bond mark looked worse when Liam’s skin was wet. It almost glistened from the water speckles on the small blister marks. It looked red and fresh (despite how old it was) almost like it was a few days old. “it's not new.” Liam blurted, panicked, his eyes wide as he held his arms out in an attempt to protect himself “don't hit me please.” he cried as he shrunk down, almost curling in on himself as he stared at Louis desperately.

Guilt bubbled in the pit of Louis’ stomach when he felt the fear radiating off Liam, things started piecing together in his head as he gently knelt down so he was level with the omega. He was a bit scared to touch him “Hey, I’m not going to hit you.” Louis assured, using his soft alpha voice. Liam flopped his bum against the cold concrete and rested his hand against his heart as he caught his breath. Louis lightly rubbed his arm “C’mon, let’s get you out of these wet clothes and warm again.” Louis suggested as he stood up and offered Liam his hand, gently helping him up once the omega took a tight grip on his fingers.

Louis did feel quite awful for getting so angry at the smaller lad, he was beating himself up about it as he lead Liam into the flat. The omega was shivering now, his soaked clothes now making him freeze from the bitter air outside. Louis gave Liam’s shoulders a rub as they took the stairs up to Liam’s room “I didn’t mean to frighten you earlier Liam. Sometimes I feel like my alpha instincts get the better of me.” Louis said sheepishly as he wrapped Liam up in a dry towel and shuffled into his wardrobe to grab him some clothes.

“It’s okay, I understand.” Liam replied as he hugged the towel around his shivering frame, his teeth chattering from standing in the cold for so long. He waited patiently until Louis handed him a handful of clothes before he shuffled down to the bathroom, leaving Louis to stand in the bedroom feeling bloody awful for upsetting the omega, his heart clenching.

When Liam popped back into his room he was welcomed to a hot cup of tea and some biscuits, he could feel his cheeks going pink from the gesture as he pulled his jumper sleeves down and picked up the hot mug before he took a seat on the end of his bed. He ran his free hand along his old bond mark. He’d been awfully careful when Louis was around to ensure it was well covered and hidden when he was near him, to avoid something like this happening.

“Oh, you found the tea. Great.” Louis said with a smile. He took a seat beside the omgea and lightly rubbed his arm “You don’t have to tell me what really caused this Liam, because I think I have a pretty clear idea, but I would like to know.” Louis explained, he was trying to tread lightly incase Liam wasn’t ready to open up and really tell Louis what happened to his original partner. 

“I do want to tell you Lou, but there will be tears and snot, can you handle that?” Liam asked, he was nursing the mug in both hands now, his sweater paws stopping his fingers from getting outrageously hot. 

“That’s fine, as long as I can comfort you when you're upset then I will be okay with tears and snot.” Louis assured. Liam smiled as he rested his hand on Louis’ knee briefly. 

Liam let out a shaky breath as he pinched his eyes closed for a minute “so after you left I obviously presented as an omega and I hated myself the minute I found out. I hated the whole concept of being an omega. It bothered me, I had always thought I'd be an alpha or a beta and then you rang up, all happy and delighted that you'd become an alpha and I felt so let down.” Liam sighed, playing with a loose thread on his tracksuit pants.

“my parents were quite happy and I suppose it was because they knew they were going to get to pick out my ‘alpha’ I was completely against the idea but they told me I had no option. So I started attending an all omegas only school, which is where I met Harry whilst my parents tried to find this wonderful and amazing alpha for me. It only took them a few months and they made me pack my bags and get in a car, I knew nothing about him, not even his name” Liam said quietly, he already felt emotional knowing what came of the story next. 

He rested his head against Louis’ shoulder and moments later he felt the warmth of the alpha’s hand intertwining with his own. “when we arrived this guy was standing outside and I felt this awful feeling before I had even gotten out of the car, but I had no choice. He didn't even wait for my parents to leave before he started manhandling me and I felt so….frightened.” Liam said, trying not to cry as he sucked in a sharp breath “basically he abused me, in every way possible. Verbally, physically and emotionally.” 

Louis ran his free hand through Liam’s hair gently. He couldn't believe somebody could even lay a finger on Liam let alone do it knowingly. He felt his heart clenching as he tried to carefully comfort the omega, he didn't want him to get frightened by the sudden touching and shut himself back up again.

“it wasn't the abuse that hurt me the most, I think it was the fear of knowing that's what my life was going to be like for the rest of it. I mean, the day I woke up with my heat I know that was it. My life was over.” Liam hiccuped. He put his sweater paws over his eyes as he tried to steady his tears. Louis pressed his nose into the brunette’s hair and blinked away the wet feeling in his eyes. 

“I didn't have a phone and the minute I found it I contacted Harry. I didn't know where the hell I was, I just remembered the bed and breakfast across the road. One day he snapped and I can't quite remember what happened but Harry and Niall found me. I was in hospital for three weeks. He broke my arm, my ribs and punctured my lungs. Afterwards I was transferred to a rehabilitation centre where I stayed whilst I went through the termination process. It was painful and I hated it. The minute it started I wanted it to stop.” Liam sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve as he stayed close to Louis.

“I was there for six weeks before I came here. I didn't speak to my parents for ages. But being an omega has been a real struggle for me. I missed you a lot though. There was nights where I'd be pitying myself, crying my eyes out thinking about how perfect your life must of been and how much I missed you. I liked thinking about all the fun things we did together.” Liam mumbled. Louis tightened his hold around Liam and tried to keep his tears at bay. He felt so guilty and he regretted New York the day he arrived.

“I missed you too, the minute I arrived I realised that my decision was the wrong one.” Louis said as he gently pulled Liam’s head up so he staring at his face. He could clearly see the pain in Liam’s soft brown eyes.  
“what you've been through and how well you've recovered from it is so bloody inspiring. You should be proud of yourself Liam, so so proud. I’m really sorry this all happened to you but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger hey? I'm very very proud of you Li.” Louis admitted as he used his thumb to gently wipe the wet tears away from Liam’s eyes.

“thank you Louis.” Liam replied, he was smiling through the long stream of tears on his face “I'm glad I told you now, it just makes me feel a lot better.” Liam admitted.

\---  
Liam had been lying against Louis comfortably for a good forty five minutes, just enjoying the warmth and soft comfort of somebody he trusted, it felt nice to not be scared for a change. 

“why did you leave?” Liam asked, breaking the silence. Louis hadn't moved from the position he was in, his nose buried into Liam’s hair and his face still red from his tears. He tightened his arms around Liam’s waist.

“thought the opportunity was good at the time, my parents convinced me it was a lifetime opportunity that would probably never come around again. So I jumped at the offer. I thought it was this wonderful job but it wasn't and I regretted rushing so quickly. But once I was there I was stuck there for the duration of my contract.”

“I wish you never left.” Liam said quietly as he lightly drew his finger up Louis’ wrist. “I was bloody scared without you in my life.” Liam admitted. He tilted his face up so he could see the underneath of Louis’ jaw “you made a huge impact on my life that made me this great person.”

“Liam.” Louis started, the brunette rotating his body so he could see the alpha’s face. “you don't need me in your life to be able to do wonderful things and achieve stuff. I appreciate what you just said but it's not true Liam, you found yourself whilst I fooled around and tried as hard as I could to always keep you happy and make you laugh” 

“well, without you I'd be a pretty useless person. Let's just leave it at that.” Liam replied, staring down at his bed sheets. He could feel his stomach doing somersaults as he glanced at Louis’ face for a moment.

“why - why did you get angry about me having a bond mark earlier?” Liam asked, he averted his eyes up to Louis’ and edged his hand closer to the alpha’s.

“because I bloody love you, I have this urge to protect you and treat you like you should be treated, I've wanted to be with you the minute I found out I was an alpha.” Louis admitted, he took both Liam’s hands and brushed his thumbs over them “just remember, I'm not your ex. I promise.” 

Liam knew that, he knew Louis was wonderful in every way and he'd liked the lad since middle school, when he gave him half his ham sandwich because a boy stole his bag and all his stuff was in it. He loved everything about him and he knew he could trust him but parts of him still told him he wasn't ready and that maybe Louis hadn't changed at all. But at this moment he was choosing not to listen to those parts.

He closed his eyes and all but abruptly pressed their lips together. It was tender, soft and delicate, but Louis fell into it naturally. The alpha wrapped his arm around Liam’s back and gently pulled him closer, his own eyes closed as he kissed back gently. “I have liked you since middle school” Liam said once they'd stopped kissing, foreheads resting together gently.

“this is bloody sensational.” Louis grinned. It definitely was, Liam agreed.

-^-  
Louis took Liam on a bunch of cute dates and did all the proper things couples do and Liam was so endeared by the affection, he loved it and hadn't stopped smiling since. Louis was just as delighted as the omega was and would jump at any chance he could get to be with Liam.

The omega had just started working on his own Omega Helpline, an actual helpline completely ran by omegas. He always felt intimidated talking to an alpha on the phone about his problems and he was going to pull out all stops to prevent omegas risking their lives. Louis was very proud of him.

Liam had also won his court case against Jared, Louis attended because Liam asked him to be there and he could see the arrogance in the awful alpha the minute he'd seen him. He wasn't surprised when Liam won and received a huge pay out. It was a nice feeling knowing Jared was going to be locked up and paying for his coincidences. Liam was just glad nobody else could be hurt by the cruel alpha anymore.

Liam spent his next two heats on his own, he needed a bit more time to gather himself, even though he was in a great place he didn't want to rush into it when the two of them could easily take it slow. Louis didn't mind at all, he was fine with any pace Liam was comfortable with. He'd walk to the end of the earth if it meant Liam was going to remain this happy and healthy.

“you ready to go then love?” Louis asked as he shrugged his jacket on and grabbed his shoes from the front door. The pair were going on a holiday with Niall and Harry (they'd left three days before them) to the woodlands in Nottinghamshire. It was going to be roughly a two and a half hour drive to their holiday destination from Liam’s place. Louis was going to drive the whole distance. Liam thought that was a good idea because he knew he'd fall asleep five minutes into the trip.

“yeah, just got to use the toilet!” Liam called back “I'll meet you in the car!” 

“alright, don't forget a coat.” Louis shouted back as he stepped outside into the cold. London had been getting a bit warmer but Louis was still used to the weather in New York. He closed the boot of Liam’s mini and slipped into the driver's seat to start it. 

Liam did a quick check of the house and made sure the appliances were all switched off before he wandered outside and locked the door. He was quite excited for this holiday, he'd never been on one like this before. He took a picture of Louis leaning against the side of his mini and wrote the caption ‘holiday with my love x’ 

He slipped into the car and did up his seatbelt, after sending a text message to Harry saying ‘on our way ! How close is our cabin to yours?’ 

‘not that close ! They're all split up and spread out ! How did your heat go ?’ 

‘didn't come, suppose I'm just going to miss a month again. Not that big of a deal. See you soon xxx’ 

Liam had forgotten that the reason they didn't leave for this holiday at the same time as Niall and Harry did was because of his heat, that didn't come. He felt a bit embarrassed that he'd wasted three days when he could've been doing something else all because of his damn heat. But that was one of the perks of being an omega he guessed.

Louis clicked his seatbelt into the buckle and put the car into gear “here we go! Off to Nottingham for a holiday. Who would've thought hey?” Louis grinned as he gave Liam’s knee a pat. 

The whole trip there Liam slept, his beanie over his eyes and his mouth wide open. Louis laughed everytime he glanced over. He felt pretty lucky to have the lad. He loved him alot and he wouldn't know what to do with himself if Liam decided to leave.

Once they arrived Liam was pretty eager to get out of the car and explore. It was quite beautiful, it was definitely a woodland, everywhere was coated in trees and they weren't lying when they said the holiday homes were treehouses. Louis drove up to reception and checked in, they were house number four which was back a bit compared to the rest. But they didn't mind at all. 

As soon as Louis had pulled the handbrake up and turned the ignition off Liam was out of the car and running. Taking the steps two at a time “be careful!” Louis yelled out the window as he pulled the keys out and opened his door. He shook his head fondly and began unpacking the boot of the car. All the luggage now placed at the base of the stairs. 

“Liam?” Louis called as he stood at the bottom by the suitcases “can you come down here and help me please love?” 

Liam was grinning as he came back down the stairs and grabbed his luggage “it's so awesome, our bed is huge!” Liam squealed as he clunked the wheels of his suitcase up the stairs. Louis shook his head fondly as he locked the car and carried the remainder of the bags up the stairs. 

He was welcomed to a very big kitchen and dining room when he stepped through the door, as he glanced to his left he could see the living room through a small sliding door. Louis followed the hallway and found the bedroom, it was the last door on the left, it was connected to the ensuite bathroom and a small wardrobe. The door across from them was the laundry with extra storage for clothes. 

Liam had flopped back onto the bed with his shoes kicked off and his jacket thrown on the chair next to him. “I'm texting Harry to tell him that we’re here, that way they can come down and see us or we can go see them.” Liam said as Louis shrugged out of his jumper and toed off his shoes. 

“I'm just going for a wee, don't go wandering off without me” Louis replied firmly, it was borderline an alpha order. Liam replied with a happy nod as he laid comfortably on the bed, typing out a text to Harry.

-^-  
Louis was enjoying this holiday so bloody much and he could tell that Liam was as well, just from the look on his face and the neverending squeals of delight. Louis loved seeing the crinkle at the edge of Liam’s eyes and the wide grin he wandered around with, he could sit and watch him all day. He was just so glad his omega was genuinely happy now.

“one of them is going to end up in the water if they keep that up” Niall pointed out as he leaned back against the big willow tree. Louis laughed from beside him as he shovelled chips into his mouth whilst watching Harry and Liam fight over bird seed by the edge of the lake, the two had walked into a patch of mud and Liam’s oversized wellers were now stuck as he shoved Harry again, his head thrown back as he laughed.

“and Liam’s gotten stuck in his ridiculous wellers again, the bloody things go passed his knees.” Louis said fondly. Niall shook his head and chuckled “what are we going to do with them?” he joked.

“go and rescue them, then cuddle them up under a blanket whilst we use Liam’s boots to catch half the population of Nottingham?” Niall suggested.

“that's a great idea!” Louis grinned as he stood up and dusted off his pants.

-^-  
“Lou?” Liam said quietly, it was the fourth day of their holiday and Liam had just woken up from his nap feeling quite hot. Louis was sitting up, nursing a mug of tea on the couch whilst watching a movie on the television when Liam came wandering out wearily.

“what's wrong bug?” Louis asked concerningly, his eyebrows knitted in confusion to Liam’s weird and strange behaviour. He stood up and advanced towards the omega carefully.

“we-we, need to leave.” Liam said uncomfortably as he glanced at Louis pleadingly. He could feel his body getting warmer the second Louis touched him and he panicked for a minute. 

Louis pressed his nose into the edge of Liam’s neck and was suddenly overwhelmed with Liam’s smell. Oh. “hey Li, it's okay. If you want to be alone I can go down and stay with Haz and Nialler. It would be better if you stayed here.” 

“I don't- I don't” Liam panicked, he tensed up for a second and pinched his eyes closed as he took Louis’ hands.

“use your words Liam” Louis alpha ordered as he brushed his fingers gently through the omega’s hair “relax.”

“I don't want you to leave, I want you to stay and help me this time.” Liam said quietly “If you want to help me that is.” 

Louis felt his body go all mushy inside as he tried to suppress his grin “I'd love to help you Li.” 

“I don't want to bond today though, I just want you to help me. Is that okay?” Liam asked, he was standing on his tippy toes so he could reach Louis’ lips. His eyes a bit watery. He felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. 

“that's perfectly okay, I'm here to help you alright? Because I love you.” Louis assured as he pecked his lips “come on sweetie, you okay?” 

“I'm okay, I’ve been thinking about this for a while. I feel confident enough with myself to go through this, with you.” Liam admitted. 

“good.” Louis grinned “that's what I like to hear.” he cooed as he helped Liam back into the bedroom and kicked the door shut.

-^-  
“how was your extended holiday?” Harry asked as he wiggled his eyebrows, Liam smacked the omega’s arm as he tried to settle the blush on his cheeks. 

“shut up! I'm not telling you anything.” Liam replied. The two ended up having to extend their holiday because they missed the last four days.

“oh come on Li, I'm not asking for detail I was asking you how it was. Was it enjoyable?” he asked, with a wink as he nudged Liam “lengthy maybe?” 

“oh you're disgusting, get away from me.” Liam yelled, outraged as he hid his face in his hands. “why am I friends with you?” 

“because you would be lost without me.” Harry said dramatically as he gave Liam’s hip a squeeze which sent the older omega into a fit of giggles as he flopped against the armrest.  
\--

“why haven't you bonded with him though Li?” Harry asked on a more serious note, once Liam had stopped giggling and was settled back against the couch properly.

“I was pretty nervous going into it. I was scared that it was going to be painful and scary like it was with Jared. I honestly didn't know what to expect and it was all so overwhelming. But it was so - I can't describe it, it was just really amazing, blew me away.” Liam replied as he felt his cheeks go hot.

“how long are you going to make him wait?”

“next heat” Liam grinned as he ran his fingers over his scarred neck “he doesn't know yet but I realized that I can't keep him waiting, he's so important to me and I have decided that I can't lose him, I never thought I would find myself admitting that but I love him, I'm in love with him and it is a bit terrifying but I'm happy and when I look at him I feel comfortable and bloody grateful. I'm scared that if I leave him waiting for too long he'll leave and I don’t want to let Louis go.” Liam admitted, he had never felt like this towards a person before. He wasn't going to lie that it did terrify him.

“oh Li.” Harry cooed “he's not going to leave you, he loves you.”

“I'm not going to take any chances.” Liam said as he held his phone tightly in his hands. He was already missing his alpha and he'd barely been gone an hour. He didn't know how Harry coped.

-^-  
Liam was passed out against Louis’ chest, his arms gently wrapped around Louis’ neck as he dozed against his collarbone. Louis was lightly running his finger up the crook of Liam’s back. 

“he's out cold.” Niall laughed as he took a swig of his beer. Harry was by Niall’s feet scrolling through his instagram and using the blonde’s legs as a pillow. He glanced up from his phone and cooed.

“I know, but he's quite precious isn't he?” Louis said fondly as he pressed a kiss to Liam’s forehead and nosed against his hair.

“is that your sweater?” Harry asked as he tried to squeeze himself in beside Niall on the recliner chair. The blonde rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around the curly haired boy's waist gently.

“It is.” Louis laughed, it was far too big for Liam. He had sweater paws and it swarm down past his bum. “he must of just thrown it on earlier.” Louis shrugged.

Harry smiled fondly and shook his head “I've never seen him so comfortable before. It's nice to see, honestly. I watched him go through so much and I'm glad he's happy for a change, ought to be proud of him.” Harry said softly as he leaned his head against Niall’s. 

“loved him for a long time so I'm glad he's comfortable around me.” Louis smiled as he brushed Liam’s hair out of his eyes gently.

-^-

Liam once again fell into a routine with Louis, he wasn't sure if it was the omega in him or the fact that Louis was the absolute love of his life, but he just wanted to spend every moment he could with Louis. He was pretty excited to finally be house hunting with the alpha, looking for their own place so they didn't keep burdening Niall and Harry.

Liam was sitting on the couch with his legs curled up underneath his bum, wearing nothing but Louis’ sweater and a pair of boxers. Niall and Harry had gone out and Liam was home alone whilst Louis made an emergency stop at work. But he wasn't bothered by it much, it gave him an opportunity to look up a few more houses to put on their list.

Liam wanted to find a place they both liked as quickly as possible, he didn't feel comfortable having sex in the same house as Niall and Harry knowing they could probably hear them. The couple had been trying to do it when Niall and Harry were out but it was proving to be more difficult than they thought.

Of course Liam’s heat was late again and he'd told Louis about his plans to bond with Louis this time. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen Louis so delighted. The alpha even went to the extent to book a hotel and Liam felt bad making Louis cancel because his body clock wasn't working.

Liam was just about to bookmark another house when Louis came trundling in, his keys rattling as he dropped them on the coffee table and leaned down to kiss Liam’s lips. The omega smiled as he blinked his tired eyes up at Louis “hello there.” 

“hello, how's my boy?” Louis asked as he lobbed his wallet down beside his keys and took a seat beside Liam.

“tired, but other than that I'm fine, how was work? Did you fix the problem?” Liam asked, Louis smiled as he ran his hand up Liam’s leg gently. 

“good, it was a two second job. But, I have a surprise for you, so go pack a bag quickly, we leave in an hour.” Louis grinned as he patted Liam’s knee. Liam beamed as he gave Louis a quick kiss and discarded his laptop on the table. 

\---  
“okay, but where are we going?” Liam asked for the fourth time since they'd left as he rested his feet up on the dash of the car, staring at Louis hopefully. But the alpha wasn't giving him any hints whatsoever and Liam was getting impatient.

“you'll see, we're nearly there anyway.” Louis assured as he rubbed Liam’s knee as he stopped at a set of lights. Liam had no idea where they were, but he could see the ocean in front of them. 

-  
Once they arrived Liam was a little taken aback by how breathtaking the place was, for a minute Liam thought Louis had brought it, but was slightly disappointed when he saw the ‘hotel’ sign out the front. He rotated his body towards Louis and grinned happily “okay, explain please.”

“fine.” Louis said, rolling his eyes fondly “I thought we could stay here for a bit, my dad owns this place but he never comes here and he always said I could come here whenever I wanted too. I gave him a call and he said we could stay here for as long as we need to find a place, so it's sort of semi permanent. I was staying here for a bit when I first got back to England from New York” Louis replied, Liam let out a loud squeal and started bouncing in his seat. 

Liam was so delighted when he saw the inside of the place, it was so beautiful he was even a bit to scared to touch anything incase it broke. He carefully sat down on the bed and kicked his shoes off. Louis followed him in, dropping the suitcases and kicking the door shut behind him “got to serenade this place, like we did at Harry and Niall’s, don't we?” he asked with a eyebrow wiggle. Liam laughed but agreed nonetheless, he’d never say no to Louis.

\----  
His heat came in full force a week later whilst Louis was at work and Liam had been trying to sleep it off and not disturb Louis whilst he was working, but it was starting to feel completely outrageous and awful and he needed a break. Not even an ice bath was helping him much.

He gave Louis a ring desperately five hours later and the alpha came home straight away, already packing up his stuff when he hear the desperation in Liam’s voice. Niall was there and gave Louis a wiggle of his eyebrows and the thumbs up, Louis flipped him off as he all but ran out to the car.

He could already sense Liam’s neediness before he'd even opened the front door and he was really hoping that nobody could smell him from off the street. He started stripping his clothes off as soon as he had gotten himself inside and closed the door, finding his way into the bedroom.

“fuck, finally.” Liam gasped.

\---^---  
Liam was gloating, everybody he saw he pointed his bond mark out too with the biggest grin on his face. Initially Liam had to have it covered up by a bandage because Louis bit him in the same spot Jared did, completely covering his scar and marking him perfectly inline. Liam was glad he did because it took the awful scar away but it caused the skin around the area to bleed. Liam wasn't bothered by it at all, he was too busy gloating about it. 

Louis chuckled fondly as he sat beside Liam on the train. They were heading into the city to pick up Louis’ new car and it was easy for them to catch the train and drive back. He took a glance across at Liam and rolled his eyes. He was pointing out his bond mark to an elderly couple, who thought Liam was absolutely gorgeous. Louis could definitely agree. He subconsciously wrapped his hand around Liam’s leg and gave it a soft squeeze. It was just to remind Liam that he was there, but it was also something he did out of habit.

Liam turned and faced Louis around fifteen minutes later, when the elderly couple said goodbye to the pair as they reached their stop. Liam curled against Louis’ chest and closed his eyes “I think I should tell my parents.” Liam mumbled.

“tell your parents what?” Louis asked as he very lightly ran his fingers through Liam’s hair, as he stared out the window, the rain was pelting down outside and Louis was glad they were sheltered by the comfort of the train.

“that you and I are together, they don't know that I'm even with somebody let alone bonded. My sister's do, they both rang me about a month ago but they promised not to tell mum and dad, I wanted to do it when I was comfortable and confident that I was going to be able too, without feeling like my parents were going to disapprove.” Liam admitted. Louis gave Liam a reassuring smile as he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I'm sure your parents will be glad to see you so happy Liam. When I rang my mum and told her, she laughed at me and said she'd known since we'd first met each other that we'd eventually end up together. So I have no doubt that your parents, deep down know the same.” Louis assured as he twirled Liam’s hair around his finger and pressed his nose against the omega’s forehead. 

“I love your mum, we ought to make a trip down to see her as well.” Liam replied, drawing patterns up Louis’ arm gently as he burrowed his nose into the crook of Louis’ neck. 

The remainder of the train ride was silent, the two just enjoying each other's company and watching the awful weather outside. The London weather was quite dreadful. 

-  
Louis’ new car was the top of the range, range rover with white leather, heated seats and all the mod cons. Liam was definitely in awe. He was jealous even though his car was just as nice. 

“I'm glad I got the matte black, really makes it more sleek.” Louis said as he laid across the back seats, staring at the roof as Liam very carefully ran his fingers over the white leather and tried to stop himself from pressing random buttons. 

“I love this car and all Lou, but what's the purpose?” Liam asked as he gave in and climbed into the car, flopping into the driver's seat. To touch the navigation screen. 

“work, travelling, holidays, family, kids. The list is endless babe. Let's be real here, your mini is wonderful and all, but it barely fits two suitcases and a pillow in the boot.” Louis replied as he climbed out of the backseat and closed the doors gently. Before leaning in the driver's door to wrap his arms around Liam happily. 

“don't bash the mini Lou, it's a good car. Only took me a loan and two jobs to buy that thing. This is nice, but this is also huge.” Liam said as he slipped out of the front seat to curl against Louis’ chest and press a quick kiss to his lips “at least it has all the mod cons babe, your car is awesome. It suits you.” Louis cooed.

Liam hummed in satisfaction and kissed Louis happily “good, because I love my car.” 

(Just for anybody who is wondering. This is a side note. Liam has a red mini paceman s (sports one and it's the top of the range) and Louis has the top of the range, range rover in matte black as said above ^) 

\--  
Liam and Louis had boxes laying around everywhere and Liam was actually feeling somewhat embarrassed and anxious about all the mess. Harry told him it was an omega thing, something to do with them wanting everything to be neat and tidy and Liam found truth in what Harry was saying when he couldn't sleep knowing he had boxes left unpacked in his kitchen and living room.

To top off Liam’s messy house anxiety, he was also anxious about the dinner he was having with his parents that night. He was finally telling them about Louis and he'd been putting off this dinner for weeks. The pair had talked it all over and they had a plan, Liam was just hoping Louis stuck to it.

As dinner time approached, Liam grew more and more anxious about how his parents were going to react. He was scared his parents were going to hate him for choosing Louis. He was never sure if they actually liked the older lad or not.

Liam greeted his mum and dad at the front door with sweaty palms and a hug, his mum gave him a bouquet of protea flowers, flowers that are inspired to help people during illnesses and touch times. Liam was a bit overwhelmed by the thought his mum had put into picking these flowers, but he was really grateful either way. Liam welcomed them into his place, his omega coming out as he blushed and tried to subtly push one of the boxes out of view. He heard his mum chuckle behind him.

Liam was wearing a turtleneck to cover his bond mark until Louis was brought up in their conversation, he wanted to tell his parents slowly rather than just drop it on them so suddenly. He had Louis hiding in the master bedroom. 

He sat down at the dining table after he’d made his parents a cup of tea each. He could sense the questions already brewing in his mum’s head as he took a seat at the table. He had to stop his legs from bouncing, his nerves all a bit high from letting his thoughts bottle up in his head for so long. 

“So, this is a lovely place Liam. But, I don’t want to sound rude or anything but how did you afford this place?” His mum asked and Liam wasn’t shocked. It was a good question, one Liam hadn’t worked out an answer for in his head.

“Well, that's why I brought you guys here. You can obvious tell that this place isn’t ideal for one person and it’s quite big. I brought this place as a family home. This is where I want to raise my family.” Liam answered, trying to avoid the ‘who are you with’ question for a bit longer.

“Oh, so you have decided to find somebody new then?” 

“I have already found somebody actually, we’ve been together for eight months now.” Liam admitted, his hands curling tightly around his mug as he stared at his phone so he didn't have to look at his parent’s faces.

“oh...is he here?” Karen asked, her hand reaching across the table to give Liam’s a reassuring squeeze “we aren't going to be angry or upset with you Liam. At the end of the day, all we want as your parents is for you to be happy.” 

“I am happy. I feel like this has been the happiest I've been for years. Thinking about it now I don't think I have ever known what being this happy felt like. I've been happy, but never /this/ happy.” Liam explained. He stared across at his mum as he quickly sent Louis a message.

“we'd love to meet him Liam.” Geoff piped up, giving Liam a warm smile as he stared at him with anticipation. 

“you know him, you've known him for a while actually.” Liam admitted, leaning against his chair to peer around the hallway wall. He grabbed Louis’ hand and gave it a quick tug.

Louis gave both of Liam’s parents a quick wave before burrowing his face into Liam’s neck. Wrapping his arms around his waist affectionately. Liam cooed, his eyes going fond as he ran his palm against Louis’ jaw. 

“Louis.” Karen said softly, she stared at the alpha for a minute before she leaned back in her chair and ran her sweaty palms down her pants “you know what, thinking about it now. I'm not surprised.” she grinned. Soon enough she climbed out of her chair to give them both a hug each. Geoff did the same.

“there is no way the pair of you are ‘just dating’ though.” Geoff said out loud. Giving Liam a firm but humored look as the omega pulled his turtle neck down. 

“and I'm sure this time, I don't ever want to experience what I felt last time again. I'm one hundred percent sure that I've found my alpha, as cringy as that sounds out loud.” Liam laughed, his cheeks red. 

“you guys are actually really good together. I'm very happy for you both. Now, let me take a picture for the fireplace back home.” Karen grinned as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and snapped a bunch of pictures.

Liam found a whole bunch of them on her facebook later that afternoon but he wasn't fazed. He was elated, content and extremely happy.

\------

“.....across the hall right now, my alpha is having the same talk with another alphas. We have these meetings because we can relate to each other. I hold these meetings to make sure other omegas like you know that somebody is always there for them. What is spoken about in this circle, stays in this circle.” Liam explained, carefully lowering himself into his chair. His left hand resting on his six month bump. 

“Louis and I have been doing this for over a year now and we've already seen results. Saying we're proud is an understatement.” 

Liam and Louis now had a conjoined business ‘tried & true’ it was extended off Liam’s all omega owned and ran helpline. Louis and Liam started doing their own alpha and omega guidance circles. They held them two nights a week and Saturday mornings. They reached out to all ages and they'd had immediate results. Liam wasn't afraid to tell his story and stand up for the rights of omegas. He'd also published his first very successful book.

Now, two and a half years into their relationship and Liam's pregnant with their first. Got two successful businesses, a dog, a beautiful alpha and a very happy life. He really couldn't ask for anything more than for his life to never be like it once was again. He enjoyed being happy more than ever.

“I'll leave you with this as our class has ended already ‘before you give up, think about why you held on for so long. Mistakes are proof you're trying and giving up, is not an option.”


End file.
